Sick
by It's a little secret
Summary: I'm sucks at title. So basically, Hikigaya Hachiman is sick, so cute Saika Totsuka comes over to visit him and stay for the night.


**Disc: no own anything**

**Typos and bad grammars ahead.**

**Warning: You don't like gays or Hachiman Hikigaya x Saika Totsuka, I suggest you click 'back' now.**

"And here I though idiots don't catch cold." Yukino said while sipping her tea. "Who are you calling an idiot?" Hikigaya glared at her. Yep. That was it. Hikigaya Hachiman is catching a cold.

"Uwaa, it's time for me to go home. Hikki, get better soon. I'll make you cookies next time." Yui smiled cheerfully and skipped to the door. _Maybe that's why I was sick in the first place. _"Thanks." Hikigaya mumbles. "Guess I shoud go home too. Get well soon. You have club to attend." Yukino stands up. "Bye bye~" Komachi waved.

Finally he can rest. His fever has gone down, all Hikigaya need is peace for the moment. _Riinggg._ No, fate, no. THAT is not what peace means. Hikigaya rolled his eyes. "Yes?" He opened the door. And standing there in glory, is his ultimate god(dess).

"Good afternoon, Hachiman~" _Saika Totsuka._ "G...good afternoon, Saika…" The boy smiled sweetly at him. "May I?" _May I ?May I what? Is this a proposal? What is… _" Ah! Totsuka-san! Yahallo~" Komachi snapped Hikigaya out of his dreamland. "Yahallo, Komachi-chan." Saika smiled in return. "Oh yeah, come in." The black haired boy open the door and let the other in.

"Sensei asked me to bring you homework." _I knew it. That woman couldn't let me go for a day. _"I though she'd ask Yui or Yukino. Sorry for troubling you." Hikigaya sighed. "Ah, no problem. The girls left too early, and I'm about to go to Hachiman's house to visit you too so it's nothing." Saika flashed a smile. _Did he say he was visiting me? God he's so cute. _

"I forgot to ask you, did you get better?" "My fever has gone dow..." Hikigaya didn't get the chance to answer as Saika had his forehead against him. _Gahh! Too close! _ "Hm, you don't seem to be hot, but your face is red. Are you okay?" The white haired tilt his head. _This adorble creature!_

"Sorry to interupt your moment, but I don't understand this question Oniichan." Komachi called out. _Not now! _"Geez, fine. Take it here." Hikigaya grumble while trying to calm his heartbeats. "So you do this...this...this…. #hsfi&amp;8*inc...and done." Hikigaya said in a bored tone. "Thanks niichan." Komachi grin.

"You guys really get along, ne?" Saika comment. "I'll return to my room now." Komachi stood up. "Actually, you can just stay here, Komachi-chan. I mean, I have to do homework too, and maybe the three of us can do it together." Saika look at Hikigaya excitedly. _Could I ever say no to those eyes? _"Fine by me."

The trio do their work in silent. Hikigaya look over his shoulder to find the smaller boy pondering. "What's wrong?" He ask. "Hachiman, I don't know how to do this." Saika said. "Oh, so you do % ^cn8aocn and done." Hikigaya explained easily. "You're right. As expected, Hachiman is so smart." Saika praised with his eyes tinkling in admiration. _He really is an angel~~_

"Finally, we're done. Maybe I should make you my home tutor or something, Sen~sei." Saika laughed teasingly. _I think I just see flowers bloom. _Hikigaya though in a daze.

"Eh, it's 6pm already. I should go home." The white haired gather the stuff, but Komachi stopped him. "Absolutely not, Totsuka-san. You see, it's late already. You should stay here, if you don't want to be attacked in the middle of the road." Hikigaya's eyes snapped open..

_Saika is walking in the middle of the street, completely defenseless. Suddenly three big guys jump before him and block his way for escape. "What have we here, a cute meal walking around, waiting for be eaten." They smirk disgustingly. "No, let me go, I'm a boy!" Saika struggle wih tears in his eyes._

_Evil laughters an be heard in the background._

"NO." Hikigaya grabbed Saika's shoulder. "Saika, you should definitely stayed for the night. My parents are on a trip, so you're not going to bother anyone." _Wait, isn't this sound like an invitation somehow?_

"Hachiman…" Hikigaya let go of the white-haired shoulders. "Sorr…" "Thank you very much Hachiman." Saika gave him the brightest smile. "I'll make myself as home then." The combo attacks of Saika's dashingly smile and his pink cheeks make Hikigaya almost faint.

"Mom? Can I stay at a friend's home today? Yes. Yes. Thanks. Bye mom. I love you too." Saika snaps his phone close. "I'll make some dinner. Totsuka-san, you can rest or something." "I'll help you." Saika offered. "No no, you're a guest. Go play with Oniichan. I'll handle it just fine." Komachi winked. _P..play? She had no idea how wrong that sounds. _Hikigaya facepalm with slightly blushig cheeks.

"If it's not too much trouble, can I take a bath?" Saika asked shyly. "Sure you can. You can borrow Onichan's clothes. Oniichan?" "Yes, I heard you just fine. Follow me, Saika." Hikigaya said with a cam voice, but his legs are trembling like hell.

"I'll wash your clothes for you then." "Hm? Sure. They're in the rack." Saika's voice came out muffed in the shower. "In..the..rack…"

.

.

_Oh god! This is Saika's shirt! _Hikigaya looked around, before take it up and sniff it. _Shit. This smells good. Sweet and tender, just like him…_ "Hachiman?" The black-haired quickly shoved the piece of clothes as the bathroom door opened. "No...nothing." Hikigaya acted blank, but when he looked up, his mouth gaped at the sight.

Saika's face is pink from the shower. Hikigaya's shirt is bigger than his so the shirt went a little over that it looks more like a dress. His collar is a little too big that it almost slipped off his shoulders and he also wears Hikkigaya's small shorts which reached mid-thight, showing his creamy white legs ._Can this be...the legenary KARE shirt!? _Hikigaya sweats stream down his face as he do everything he can not to jump Saika here and there. "I was trying to wear the *big shorts too but it's too big so…" Saika explained while blushing. _Moe god._ Hikigaya silently thumbs up to himself.

"Itadakimashu!" Komachi chimed as she eats the food. "Wah! This taste so good. Komachi-chan is awesome." Saika munch cutely. "Totsuka-san really is the best. You're so kind, opposite of someone I know." Komachi said glaring at Hikigaya, who averts her eyes and look away. "That's not true. I think Hachiman is really nice and cool." Saika protest adorably. _Saika, if you keep acting so cute like that, my lips are going to get swollen tomorrow from constant bititng it._

"It past 10pm already, so I'm heading to sleep." Komachi yawned and walk up the stair. "You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep in the couch." Hikigaya said. "No, I'll sleep on the couch. Hachiman sleep in your room." Hikigaya shook his head. "Absolutely not. You're guest. You sleep in my bedroom. No more complain." Hikigaya was about to walk away, until Saika hold his sleevs and look at him with big eyes and red cheeks:"Is it okay….if we sleep on the same bed?"

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is when Hikigaya Hachiman has his mental breakdown.

Back the present, they're lying on the same bed. _Isn't this a bit too close? _He was about to move a little, to have Saika move even closer to him. "Wha...Saika?" The brunet look down to find said person sleeping peacefully next to him.

Saika lay his head on Hikigaya's shoulders and rest his leg on the boy's stomach, hugging him close. Hikigaya rub Saika's back in order for Saika to let go of him, in which the white-haired let out a sight of content in return and snuggle closer, paint Hikigaya's face a crimson color.

"Ha...chi...man..?" Saika blinked dreamily. Hikigaya turned away to hide his bloody nose. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Saika shook his head while humming. _He's not fully awake yet. _"I had a fun day today, with Hachiman and Komachi-chan. Komachi-chan's lively and friendly. Hachiman is really straightforward, but you will help your friends if they need you. You're...nice…" Saika began to doze off, but manage to add. "I like….Hachiman….a lot…."

Hikigaya blushed red. _Is this a confession? Well, it's a confession. The problem is whether it's a friendly confession or something else. _"Eto, Sa..Saika, what do you mean b…" Hikigaya turn around just in time…

And all of his work since the beginning of the night until now to control himself is puff, gone with the wind as his mental string snap before the sight below him.

Saika's cheeks are rosy pink, his hair is soft and smooth, his shirt flips up revealing part of his stomach and the creamy white skin along with it, and his face had a lovely expression that can melt anyone within 10 meters. As if it's not the worst, the boy's mouth is slightly open, with lips red and so kissable.

_Sexy…._Blood trickers down Hikigaya's face again. _No, this is not something you should think to a boy, and he's been such a good friend to me, too. However, _the black-haired gulp and look at Saika again. _He really is beautiful. _

He glanced around. _It's not like anyone will know besides me…_

So Hikigaya, very nervous, press his lips on Saika's. The other's lips are soft, like flower petals, and delicate. His heart is thumping in his chest, by the time he moved away, face red.

_I'll never brush my teeth again. _Hikigaya though to himself and breath deep to calm the frantic beats in his chest.

Saika burried himself in the black haired's neck and purred when Hikigaya stroke his hair. _I wonder what his reaction will be if he knows what just happen. _He silently laughed to himself. But his laughter stop when Saika softly mumbles in an timid voice.

"That was my first kiss, you know." The highschooler's eyes widened at the statement before he blushed deep red to himself.

_Too...cute….._

***watch ep 13 the first minute. I just don't know what that calls so…**

**So, I just watched this anime a few days ago, and Saika is so cute that I smiled to myself for the rest of the day and write a fanfic like this.**

**First, if you don't even like this pairing, and all you'll do is telling me how disgusting they are, don't bother leaving the review.**

**Second, this pairing is not famous. I strip the fanfiction net to find some fics about them and so far I failed. So if you find some fics or doujinshi about this pairing, give me the link if you want to heal a fujoshi who doesn't take enough medication. Trust me, it's awful. If any of you experienced that feeling, pat pat.**

**Third, I'm really really grateful if you read till this point. Love you very very much. *try to kiss the viewers* *got smashed in the face***

**I don't expect to receive much views or reviews. I write this because I want to release my love to this paring. So if you leave a review or follow or favorite, knows that I'm hugging you this very moment. **


End file.
